


Un cinquième

by Maunu (6_Laetitia_9)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychic Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Laetitia_9/pseuds/Maunu
Summary: Disparition inquiétante d'un mineur.Depuis mardi 20 février, Nathaniel Fernandez, un adolescent de 17 ans est introuvable. Durant la soirée, il a quitté le domicile familial pour une promenade vers 14h 30. Dans la soirée de mardi à mercredi, peu avant 4h du matin, son père constate son absence anormal et n’arrive plus à le joindre sur son téléphone.  Sa famille a des raisons de craindre pour sa santé et sa sécurité.Il serait muni d'une chemise blanche aux manches longues, par dessous un pull en laine beige. Il portait un jean bleu clair ainsi que des covers blanches aux semelles noirs. Il mesure 1m74 pour 71kg. Il est blond aux yeux dorés.Il aurait été vu la dernier fois près de la Gare de Chantenay, vers 18h 03 en direction de la Rue des Usines.Toute personne qui l'apercevrait est priée de communiquer aux autorités. De plus, toutes informations pouvant permettre de le retrouver peuvent être communiquées, confidentiellement aux enquêteurs au 0760 58-96-01 ou en composant le 17.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Un cinquième

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fiction, donc indulgence.
> 
> Cette histoire est vraiment dur et triste : au début ça va, mais ça part rapidement dans l'horreur. Donc faites attention si vous êtes sensibles aux thèmes abordés.

__

_Disparition inquiétante d'un mineur._

_Depuis mardi 20 février, Nathaniel Fernandez, un adolescent de 17 ans est introuvable. Durant la soirée, il a quitté le domicile familial pour une promenade vers 14h 30. Dans la soirée de mardi à mercredi, peu avant 4h du matin, son père constate son absence anormal et n’arrive plus à le joindre sur son téléphone. Sa famille a des raisons de craindre pour sa santé et sa sécurité._

_Il serait muni d'une chemise blanche aux manches longues, par dessous un pull en laine beige. Il portait un jean bleu clair ainsi que des covers blanches aux semelles noirs. Il mesure 1m74 pour 71kg. Il est blond aux yeux dorés._

_Il aurait été vu la dernier fois près de la Gare de Chantenay, vers 18h 03 en direction de la Rue des Usines._

_Toute personne qui l'apercevrait est priée de communiquer aux autorités. De plus, toutes informations pouvant permettre de le retrouver peuvent être communiquées, confidentiellement aux enquêteurs au 0760 58-96-01 ou en composant le 17._

_Jeudi 22 février 20XX, à 08h63. Par Jean Louis Vincent._

Son doigt tapait nerveusement contre la surface en bois vitré du bureau.

Il était énervé. Tout un tas d’événements l’énervait ; ce lundi matin, dans un lycée, avec une température inférieur à 5°C… Ses iris, comme le bout de son index glissèrent de nouveau sur l’écran du cellulaire...

_Un drame sur le chemin ferroviaire._

_Ce Week-end, vous ne l'aurez pas manquez, un retard de 6 heures sur les lignes reliant Nantes vers Bordeaux. Entre Nantes et Lucon, le conducteur du RER aurait, en premier cru, percuté un animal sauvage. Par mesure de sécurité, le train fut immobilisé, pour constater l'état du transport. Malheureusement il semblerait que l'animal soit un humain ! Un adolescent aurait constater les urgentiste une fois sur place._

_A l'heure actuelle, personne ne sait encore si cela est un malheureux accident ou bien un suicide... Tout ce que nous savons c'est que l’inconnu est encore en vie. Par les premiers soin des contrôleurs : l'adolescent a survécu ! Il est actuellement hospitalisé à La Rochelle. Son état reste toute fois critique et l’ambulation d'un membre de plus en plus nécessaire, néanmoins... son identité reste inconnu. Aucune pièce d’identité, de portable ou même de témoins. Ainsi, les autorités firent un appel d'identification. Il est urgent que les parents de cette enfant soit mise au courant du drame le plus rapidement possible. Si une quelconque personne détient des informations, contacter le service hospitalier au 3341 253 690 ou le centre de police de La Rochelle aux 3341 895 254._

_le 25/02/20XX, à 01h36. Modifié à le 25/02/20XX à 10h41._   
_Par : Orphélia Sandezrtiy._

Il inspira difficilement… Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait étourdie… Malgré les semaines passées, lire ces articles le faisaient toujours autant mal… Mais pourtant il poursuivit sa lecture...

_L'adolescent disparu finalement retrouvé._

_Le 16 Février, le jeune adolescent Nathaniel Fernandez avait disparu, après avoir quitté le domicile familial. La famille était resté sans nouvelle depuis. Des témoins l'auraient bien aperçu dans les rues de Nantes, mais après 24h, plus aucun signe. La piste de l'enlèvement est privilégiée par la police, prenant cette affaire en priorité maximum,_

_Heureusement, un appel permit de le retrouver. Celui de l'hôpital de La Rochelle ! L'adolescent a été percuté par un train, le samedi 24 février, sur la ligne menant Nantes à Bordeaux en début de matinée. Au début, le mystérieux accidenté était un grand inconnu. Blessé, dans le coma et sans papiers, la police avait lancé un appel à témoins pour l'identifier. La base des données des empreintes n'avait hélasse rien donnée. Mais par chance, l'appel de la police aboutit par l’extraordinaire appel d'une hôtesse de l'air. Depuis la Russie, elle parvient à identifier l'adolescent vis-à les photos transmises par l'hôpital. Il s'agirait bien du jeune Nathaniel. Avec l'identification des parents, le mystère de La Rochelle et la disparition de Nantes furent réglés._

_Néanmoins, une question reste en suspens. Que fait-il là-bas ? Si loin de chez lui et sans aucune pièce d’identité ?_

_\- Nous n'ignorons pas la possibilité de l'enlèvement. (...) Lorsqu'il fut hospitalisé, des marques de coups furent retrouvés sur son dos ainsi que sur son abdomen. (...) Il aurait bien pu, dans sa fuite, cherche de l'aide et prendre le train comme une voiture..._   
__ Commissaire Phillipe LEGRAND._   
_le 26/02/20XX, par Francky Pierro. source._

_Toute fois, la police de La Rochelle, qui avait déjà ouvert une enquête, n'est pas du même avis._

_\- Ces derniers semaines, nous avons remarquer une hausse des fugues suivies de suicide. (...) une jeune fille de 15 ans s'est défenestré au sein de son lycée, le 10 Février dernier._   
__ Caporal Heiz DAMIAN. source._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nous souhaitons un bon rétablissement au jeune Nathaniel, et du courage aux parents._

_le 01/03/20XX, à 10h31. Modifié : 01/03/20XX à 18h12._   
_Par : Alicia Maria Da Silva._

Et il verrouilla son téléphone.

Castiel se redressa sur son siège, posant son dos contre le dossier. Le regard clos par les paupières, le jeune garçon contrôlait chacune de ses respirations. Le buste montant et descendant, il rouvrit les paupières au bout de dix ; un bruit venait de se produire dans la pièce. Sans tourner la tête, il perçu du coin de l’œil des formes humaines et coloré. Par la suite, des voix se firent et il parvient à identifier les personnes fraîchement arrivés.

\- « Pff ! Quel pluie !  
\- Oui ! La météo n'avait pas dit qu'il pleuvrait !  
\- Ces charlatans ! »

La brunette posa un panier sur l'une des tables. Ce dernier, en osier était de taille toute à fait standard. La poignet était recouvert de décoration en papier : des lianes vertes et blanches, accompagnées de fleurs rouges à sa base... Mais le fond était un peu curieux... Il y a plusieurs couches de textile qui couvraient son contenu. La première, un torchon vert imperméable, aux reflets légèrement blanchâtres. Puis la seconde, un foulard rose en coton. Vraisemblablement, la brunette à tout fait pour empêcher la pluie de gâcher le contenu...

Pourquoi l'avoir emmené alors !?

\- « Pour Nathaniel. »

Surprit, Castiel quitta des yeux le panier pour le visage de Mélody. Malgré la distance il pouvait clairement voir que la jeune fille lui lançait l’un de ses regards noirs. Un regard renforcé par la faible luminosité de la pièce. La météo n’aidant pas, Castiel avait l’impression d’être confronté à un monstre marin. Il lâcha une injure avant de détourner le regard.

\- « Ta princesse est dans les pommes... ça sert à rien ton machin...  
\- Il sert mon machin et je te fais dire qu'il s'est réveiller depuis hier après-midi. » le rouquin en pouvait s’empêcher de lâcher un rire sec et court.  
\- « Il s'est réveiller ? C’est dommage pour lui...  
\- ... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce qu'il a essayer de se suicider ton prince. »

Et le silence se fit…

Un long et lourd silence qui surprit les jeunes présents dans la pièce… Il n’y avait pas de mystère. Pas de surprise, ni même d’enquête à réaliser… Nathaniel a tenté de se suicider et tout le monde le sait très bien dans cette putain d’école ! Tout le monde sait que le blond et lui ne sentaient pas. Tout le monde sait qu’il faisait vivre un calvaire au blond. Alors, oui. Pas de mystère, pas d’enquête : tout le monde sait que c’est de sa faute. Et pour avoir eu l’audace de prononcer ce mot, Mélody lâcha à son tour un rire froid et sec qui attira l’attention du rouquin.

Elle lui jeta toujours ce regard de monstre marin ; avec un soupçon de reproche et de haine.

\- « ... Quoi !?  
\- Rien… Je me demande… la police t’a interroger non ? »

Le bruit abominable du métal contre le carrelage fit sursauter les deux autres présents dans la pièce. Cette filette avait du culot. Elle savait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Castiel récupéra son téléphone du bureau et le rangea dans sa poche. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, se trouvant juste derrière la jeune fille.

\- « Tu fuis ?  
\- Bouge.  
\- Pas étonnent, c’est un choix malin.  
\- Je t’ai dit de bouger ton sale cul de là.  
\- Mel-Melody… ? » La jeune fille se contente de sourire malicieusement à Armin et son frère.  
\- « Tu sais... » la jeune fille joua avec ses mèches. « Je ne t’accuse pas de quoi que ce soit, tu sais ?  
\- Oh ? Quel gentillesse !  
\- Je me dis juste… que Nathaniel n’a aucune raison de mettre fin à ses jours. Tu lui pourrie sa vie, c’est un fait, mais pas à ce point. Ton existence est insignifiante. Évite de penser posséder une si grande importance dans sa vie, huh ? » et Castiel lâche un grand rire.

Les jumeaux, témoins de la scène, ne savaient quoi faire. Le deux adolescents se faisaient face : Castiel plus grand et Mélody plus petite, mais avec des personnalités tellement imposantes. Le guitariste jeta à la jeune fille un regard aussi noir que ses iris grises pouvaient lui permettre de crée. La délégué adjointe se contente d’un regard faussement bienveillant, néanmoins toujours avec ce voile noir sans doute issu de l’obscurité de la pièce.

\- « Tu penses vraiment que Nathaniel à quelque chose à faire de ton existence ?  
\- Bien sûr, bien plus que la tienne  
\- Et c’est pour ça qu’il se serait suicider ?  
\- Il ne s’est pas..-  
\- Comment tu appelle ça sinon ? Se jeter sur les rails après une fugue ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu avoues être responsable c’est ça ?  
\- Absolument p..-  
\- Car tu sembles être sûr que ça soit le cas : tu sais quelque chose, hein ? » et ils se regardaient de nouveau.  
\- « Je sais au moins qu’il ne t’aimera jamais. »

D’un coup d’épaule il se fraya un passage vers la sortie. Les jumeaux s’écartèrent rapidement, évitant de croiser son regard ou même sa colère. Une fois hors de la pièce et hors de leur vu, ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Le dos droit, le regard dans le vide, elle ne disait rien…

\- « ... Mel... ?  
\- Tout va bien. » sa voix était étrangement lointaine. « Tout va revenir à la normal, vous voyez, rien de grave ! » finit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis elle alla vers le panier. D'une main, elle retira les couvertures qui le couvraient. Elle dévoila ainsi le contenu. Des plumes blanche et des feuilles cartonnés bleus et blanches. Certain de ces papiers formaient des étoiles à deux couleurs. Elles portaient toutes une plume à leur branche, ainsi qu'un message à l'encre noir dans leur cœur...


End file.
